


No Stairway

by DefLeppardFan13



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill (Band), Starbomb, The Northern Hues (Band)
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, Denied, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heaven, Hell, One Shot, Soulmates, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, no stairway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefLeppardFan13/pseuds/DefLeppardFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot from the great beyond!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stairway

**Author's Note:**

> First AU

Light, dark, light, dark, light. It felt like someone was flipping a switch off in my brain. Dark, light, dark. The endless changing in seeing was insane. Last I knew I was driving home from a late night job. I was in the office and working overtime on some data my boss needed me to do. I could have sworn I stopped at the light, yet, there was a lot of honking. Some asshole did lay on their horn and then, I sort of woke up here. In this nothingness but feel as though I am traveling through something. It's easier to breathe. Last time I checked my sinuses were acting up and I had made friends with a tissue box. Yet, at the present time I'm breathing fine. In fact, I'm feeling the best I had in months! It's weightless of a feeling.

I been drifting though. Not all of me just some and I can feel the absence of what once seemed so important and needing my attention has shifted. It's almost like it's, gone. Could it be? My fears, I feel them to be now just petty little moments. It's as if I'm remembering a casual face, it means little to me when I think about them. Even the sensation of panic is gone. What is there to fear when those are now comforted. It's the feeling of being rocked to sleep in a safe embrace. The magic of someone else's love waves over me, but again it is just me, and the embrace is not arms. It is almost as if nothing is embracing me all at once.

A shift in the air around me fills me wholly. I seem to be at rest, but not because I'm not dreaming, but am sleeping formally. How can this be? How can I be sleeping when I was once driving? It was so noisy and now? It Is a memory of what the noisy term could relate to, for all the definitions I could consider have become like a feather blowing away from me. I can keep up with it, but I cannot hold it. I can remember the term, but I do not feel it nor do I even hear it. I hear nothing. Truly nothing. The sweeter sound of a true silence is mixing well the comfortable slumber I seem to have taken on. Could this be the real 'comfortable silence'? Could I finally somehow have stumbled across it's true meaning? I guess I'll have to see.

It feels like moments before another shift has my senses reacting. I once was left in the dark and again the switch supposedly has flicked, but it isn't a switch this time. No. I have felt the flutter of my eyes opening again and when I do the sight is not of the world. The glows, whites, crystal blues, emerald greens, and soft pinks set up my pallet. I see it all. I see beyond what I've ever looked for. My mind tells me as well to remain at peace. Even if the place is something I never seen, never felt, never experienced, I am to remain at peace. And I do. I remain in the same embraced feeling as I feel my vision smoothly shift to take in what's before me.

It's a live painting, but nothing anyone could ever imagine. You'd have to die and see a glimpse of heaven then come back to life grasping onto the vision so tight to be able to recreate this. I'm standing in the middle of it. I'm not a character though and find myself accepting I am part of it now. I am one with it all. Everything starts becoming connected and my thoughts form to accept this as if I had known this all of my life. All of my feelings point to the explanation that I am home, and I accept this no less than anything else I'm witnessing.

I noticed with focus that was not even in need of effort to be done, that I'm standing. It looks to be cobblestone, but the cleanliness and purity of it is beyond anything I've seen. My bare feet which are without scars from childhood memories of climbing on rocks, trees, and multiple surfaces I was not supposed to, are clean slated. As if I had been forgiven or never even climbed on such things ever. I too accepted the strange idea, but felt no need to fear it. Again though, this place, was not of fear, it was of peace.

I took notice next of the feeling of the stone I stood upon. It was rugged, but the texture alone only looked so. Never had my heels rocked on a smoother surface that could only be found possibly in a dream. The smooth sensation though my head could only compare to was a polished marble for how smooth it felt under my skin. The temperature of it was a comfortable warmth that had resembled as if the sun was shining on it some of the day.

My eyes took another journey then to examine closer the rest of myself. I silently had been standing on this pathway it seemed in a pristine, soft, white, sundress-like, attire. The fabric was softer than anything I had ever worn, and it breathed almost as well as I had. The skirt of it flared out just a small touch and I smiled feeling young as my feet gently turned me in a circle. The skirt did twirl out with me flowing smoothly with myself. When I had stopped my hands gently held it, and that is when I also saw the scarring from further antics had vanished with no trace. The skin I owned now was milk and smooth. It was mine, but it was fit to perfection. Almost as if the earthly elements had never grazed it with its presence. I let the fabric drop to touch my own hands then proving true that they were softer than they had ever been. Normally I would have to question it. Yet, just like before, I again, felt acceptance in all of this. It was only a wonder what my facial features held.

It was a moment I continued to still take in my familiar surroundings before I stepped a few feet slowly toward no necessary direction. I smelled the sweet air of honey and almost as if it knew, a gentle waft blew through my hair. I smiled almost a smile that was purely of joy watching the wind almost wish me well in its distancing. I breathed out still holding the same smile taking a few more steps trying to keep taking in my new home apparently.

To my left when I stopped was an emerald field of grass that looked to be the realest I had ever seen. The blades flowed formally almost dancing in time with the other. Gentle breezes moved them gently and it was nothing a motion picture company nor an animator could redesign. The shades of green were all one, but many. The soft sunlight warmed it as well also casting a small glow to each that held it. I blinked trying to see how far it had gone, but the endless journey was even a match for my renewed eyesight.

To my right after pulling myself from the serene grass, was almost the same view except there was a crystal clear lake that had stretched itself widely. I felt like I was in a trance as my toes let the same perfect grass blades carry me to the water's edge. I felt my breathing speed up mildly almost excited rather than afraid to see my reflection for the first time since my new beginning. It was almost my own personal homecoming I was giving myself. The fact that the environment around me joined in almost, was that much better as well.

When I reached the edge of the crystal pool, I carefully knelt down to gaze across the water. Sparkles danced across the gentle waves that traveled as another small waft came through. I smiled wider over this sight before looking down almost feeling anxious, but not with fear, with innocent curiosity. The question of my face was soon answered and I did indeed look the same, but noticed the differences too. It was almost looking into a mirror that had been tampered with to show your true beauty because for the first time in my existence, I saw myself for the wonder I was.

My eyes used to seem so tired and dull. Their life had been stripped from them due to stress over the years and had seen too much pain over joy. My almost new ones, were still the same color, but had been polished. Their genuine shine that held a new outlook that I hadn't noticed yet. What once was death and pain, was now life and nirvana. I accepted this fully catching noticed as I panned to my smile that was a new form all in its own. My lips that were cracked, filled with secrets, and had tasted too many sinful matters, now held a soft, truthful, innocence to them. It was welcomed warmly to me that this was ever possible. It was, I was seeing it, it was amazing! Even the once gritted, crooked, and faded teeth that had been mine were restored. I was getting the idea that all of me was restored. Even when I noticed my hair that I had killed with years of styling and products seemed to come back to life. It flowed gently like my dress had in another breeze the longer I gazed at myself in the current.

It was a peaceful moment altogether for me. I was accepting all of me and letting go of the rest I seemed to not grasp onto anymore. As I stood up though a slight startle went through me once I realized I now was no longer alone.

"Hi, um, there..." The owner of the voice was standing a few meters from me awkwardly nodding instead of simple wave. I felt my eyebrows raise in slight confusion over his presence. I hadn't even heard myself talk let alone was ready for someone else to.

"Uh, hello?" I glanced away then back to his face that was very innocent as well. His hair was indeed a little outrageous, but it fit to be perfect on him. His thin, narrow, and bare face smiled slightly to me as he watched me take him in. I stepped a little away from the water to examine him closer.

"You're new? Right?" the gentleman asked me tilting his head. His crooked smile had widened to an amused expression while his noticeably chocolate and caramel eyes were soft trying to study me. I looked down to my left attempting to mentally figure out what the question was about. If I felt at home, why didn't he?

"I uh, don't feel new? Should I? Are you?" I tilted my own head more before stepping closer. A small chuckle left his thin pink lips that were smoothed over like mine. I stopped at a comfortable distance waiting on his answers. He slowly offered me his hand for a shake while continuing to seem amused over me rather than find me something to be curious about. I noticed he had odd-looking thumbs that seemed to match his hands as well. His fingers were long, narrow, with skin that was a shade darker than mine, but still resembled a form of white. I carefully shook his hand with my own and was taken again off-guard when he kept it for another moment just to rub his soft thumb over the top.

"Dan," he said quietly looking down at our hands still, "My name is Dan and I'm not new, but yes," Dan smiled warmer still keeping my palm in his as he explained, "you are." He let me take it in with a moment of silence again. I was almost entranced by his touches feeling warmer from it. I wasn't sure how to respond, but I tried my best to find a decent reply.

"Why does it feel like home then if I am?" I could only think to ask more questions. Dan gazed upon me finally letting my hand go to motion for me to follow him. I oddly was comfortable with this offer and let my feet carry me to his side. A side that seemed to be quite long for how he was built. I hadn't realized fully until then that he was tall, thin, and yet oddly perfect in his own. I had wondered if that's how I seemed or was I really just entranced by his looks. It was interesting as well, that while I was in a sundress he was in a similar white outfit that had short sleeves, and tight-fitted pants. They were almost flashy and could have been spandex the way it looked. The shirt he had that barely draped over was the cotton fabric like my dress. Instead of bare-feet though, he had on very cleanly tennis shoes that almost made me question less about my existence, and more of his fashion sense.

I followed him along the path in silence but occasionally glancing out of the corner of my eye at him. His relaxed stance had me wondering more if he wasn't new to this place, how long had he been here? Why was it him who came and found me? I was about to just start blurting things out when he giggled glancing down to me then.

"Okay, from the looks of things, you keep trying to guess. I was hoping though, you would guess a little more, I don't know, like, verbally? It makes ya know, our walk, a little less quiet." Dan shrugged as I tried to clear my throat before actually blurting out too much.

"Okay, uh, well, how about you answer what I had asked before we started venturing?" I reminded him that he indeed did sort of ignore that idea. I shrugged when he blinked at me like he was either thinking or lost.

"The uh, what did you say? Oh! The 'home thing, right! Yeah totally zoned out but so okay how do I put this um..." Dan's eyebrows furrowed while he walked again in silence. He had gone against his own odd request to me and I smirked looking away at it. His persona was suave, but entirely almost clumsy. He was playful with how he spoke, yet all too charming. He was his own contradiction and it was rather interesting. Dan got another few feet in silence again before he eventually looked to me shrugging, "Okay look there is no easy way to say it, nor explain, except you're totally dead." Dan shrugged again after his explanation and for the first time since I opened my eyes I felt fear.

"I'M WHAT?!" I yelled to his face questioning in panic. The sudden outburst though barely phased him for he nodded casually then repeated it.

"Yup," he let the 'p' pop, "totally dead!" Dan made a face and held out his thin hands as if to ask 'what can ya do?'

"H-how?! Why?! I was fine literally two seconds ago and now I'm freaked out!" I admitted oddly unable to hide it. Dan chuckled before ruffling my hair.

"You're silly! Come on, like you don't know!" Dan was teasing me in a moment of trial. I couldn't help my eyes when they widened over his playful tone that seemed to be his honest mood. He was almost reacting as if he had done this before.

"L-Like I don't know what? 'Cause I had no idea, I was dead!" I admitted further wondering why my reactions weren't being toned down. Usually I could play it off and pretend to be cool until I was alone. Dan laughed more at this reaction seeing that he further knew more about this place than I by far.

"Okay, the pristine whites, the honey-scented breeze, the freakin' reset on your entire physical being, and the fact you cannot hide your true feelings?! You're in heaven silly!" Dan cackled when I let the lightbulb in my head go off. It was true then. All of it. You went to heaven, the honest paradise, and lived out the rest of eternity. So with that idea, I looked back to Dan slowly accepting things again wondering if reactions lasted healthily how they were supposed to, which was, in the moment.

"Um, okay, that is understandable. So who are you to me then? I never met you in my, uh, past, life?" I shrugged trying to use correct terms. My voice raised an octave from the moment of shock and I couldn't understand when it got that high and pure, but it seemed to stay for a while.

"Alright so I am an angel, don't know if you could tell I mean I have wings?" Dan spun around and I saw was the back of his shirt.

"I um, hate to break this to you, but I don't see them?" I watched him try and look at his own backside slightly panicking after a moment. He spun around a moment later after dancing a little to see better with eyes that were embarrassed and also alarmed. I heard myself giggling feeling clearly amused over his own reaction as he blushed a little over his minor mistake.

"Uh, well, okay, I seem to have forgotten them, again, man I'm so in trouble, but hey! I can just continue on with you! They'll totally hook me back up when they take care of you!" Dan's idea for a solution had him excited. I smiled over his reaction watching him almost bounce as he stepped. Though I couldn't help but noticed he spoke that it wasn't the first time he lost them. I wondered just whom I was walking beside in heaven exactly.

"Angel, got it, now again, who are you to me? As in, why are we, just us, walking down this road together?" I asked a little more in depth wondering if he would actually answer me and not just half-way explain himself.

"Ah, yes, I am your personal tour guide! I was sent to welcome you here and if I do so correctly with no mishaps, which happens, all the time, to, well, just me, I get promoted!" Dan's smiled was miles wide and quite bright the more he spoke of his job, I assumed. Again though, his words spelt out a backstory that I was curious to hear then.

"Mishaps? Forgetting your wings? Are you really an actual angel? You keep adding in details that go against your original idea and it's confusing me really." I laughed watching Dan immediately stop laughing himself. He rolled his eyes then shook his head. When he did so his massive amount of curls followed right along with him.

"I'm totally an angel, regardless of what I said." Dan looked to me for a moment then back ahead as we walked. "I just, agh, I just sort of have complications, alright? I'm not the best at what I do, it's clear, yes, okay? But that doesn't stop me from trying! I been at this for a long time, and I just keep up hope that I'll get it one day, cause it honestly never hurts to try! It only hurts to give up!" Dan smiled confidently after finishing up his speech. I was unsure of what to say, but the reaction I gave spoke for me. I stared blankly at him almost concerned for how eager he was and how long he'd been claiming to try.

Dan tilted his head as I watched him. I barely notice we had stopped to talk about this until he rocked back on his heels placing his hands on his hips. I sighed looking away still not sure of what to say, but instead of waving me off and continuing on down the peaceful road, Dan waited almost too patiently for me. Eventually I did figure at least another question.

"Where are we touring to exactly?" I half smiled to him over how I worded it. Dan nodded then looked on ahead almost musing in his head. When he looked back to me, he reached out his hand again until I placed mine carefully back in it. He then turned walking a little slower now holding our soft hands in the other's not saying a word for another moment.

"You're nervous because I'm not successful in this." Dan stated looking to see my reaction. In an odd sense he was right. It was starting to dawn on me that you couldn't hide true feelings here after all. Lying was a sin, and there are no sins in Heaven. I smiled almost finding it funny that this was how things actually worked up here.

"Seeing as though, I cannot tell a lie, yeah I am." I shrugged feeling him squeeze my hand when he giggled.

"She get's the idea finally! Yes, you're correct, milady! You cannot tell a lie here, nor hide your feelings. Everything that comes out or is shown will always be an honest fate!" Dan nodded again proud but when he looked to me his eyes were warmer than before. I blushed a little trying not to let him see. My small wonder then was could angels honestly be into the other? Could they date? Could they have relationships? I looked back up at Dan whom had his eyebrows raised matching a growing, crooked grin. "You're curious of something else, but have yet found a way to ask?" Dan once again assumed right and I was almost bothered by it. Quickly though, I let it go truly seeing that this was getting to be something I'd have to become accustomed to.

"I uh, am? It's really obnoxious that I am actually. I mean I just met you, and those kind of thoughts are a little soon. I honestly don't want you to get the wrong idea either." I felt another squeeze then a slight pull from Dan stopping before I noticed him doing so. I trekked back a step or two facing him bashfully. Dan let go to place his hands on my shoulders with a warm smile that told me somehow he was understanding and compassionate in his nature.

"I promise, nothing you could ask would possibly have me thinking something other than what you mean." Dan nodded almost like an excited child then waiting on me to explain. It took me gently pushing him by his chest to step back a little so I could breathe. Dan noticed my long inhale then took my hand. I again felt at ease wondering if it was just a him thing or were my earthly attractions still with me.

"Okay well, I um," I started with a decent sputter as Dan tugged a little for us to walk again. Honestly the gesture helped and I found myself thinking clearly. "I was going to ask like, can angels um, date?" I started there with the most obvious. Dan giggled with a shrug.

"They could, some do, I mean but you're choosing that person for eternity though. I mean feelings come and go of course, but usually you wind up with that specific person for the rest of whenever." Dan smiled genuinely letting me take that in. I worked it out to be that most earthly relationships ended in some sort of wrong doing. Here? There was no wrong, except for Dan's doing. Which honestly were simply just clumsy mistakes. Even I could see that.

"So pretty much, when you date an angel, you're married?" I tried to summarize it the best I could while Dan shrugged thinking about that.

"Well considering the fact that sorta thing is by 'law' and all that jazz, um, up here is sorta like, you just HAVE your person...I guess." Dan trailed off on this thought seeming to have ran out of things to say. I slowly understood that concept. He did have a point with it. I let the silence roll in for a moment when another giggle from him smoothly sailed through my ears.

"Why are you giggling now?" I asked smiling to him. His cheeks were a little pink while his expression turned a kind of innocently bashful.

"There is more to your curiosity than that, and I totally know what it is and if you need that answered, it is yes. We can have sexual relations, but not with anyone BUT those we are well, super committed to in a sense." Dan nodded his head side to side casually. I was now the one wearing a dusting of pink over my cheeks before turning to walk again. Dan held my hand still not letting me far without him at all. I glanced to it again then up at him. He was mirroring me in a sense that had me curious enough wanting to ask about it. He smiled warmly stroking the skin with his thumb almost glancing back down to it again.

"Why is everything so, I don't know, accepting here? I just, usually when someone asks that sort of thing, or mentions it, the other person could get weirded out. You didn't," I looked into his eyes, "Why?" I asked Dan sincerely wanting to know. Dan gently lifted my hand in his to his even softer lips. They pressed gently into my creamy skin as his eyes closed slowly almost as if to taste it. When he pulled it away then opened his warmer chocolate eyes, his smile was wide almost like he knew something.

With a small gesture to me he continued to hold my hand close to his face. Turning my palm upwards he carefully let it hold his left cheek. My reactions to this were not to panic but to gently caress his softened face. Danny nuzzled it a moment longer sighing about the same moment I did. I didn't know when but in the moment somewhere something clicked with me. He was meant to be here with me. Meant to guide me through this place, but was he meant to be more later? As if he could read minds Danny opened his eyes with a small smile before he spoke.

"I've been waiting for you, is why." Dan's eyes got a little misty as we stood there in the new silence. I was baffled by this confession, that wasn't actually one, but a simple fact. Dan was here to guide me, to care about me. In another passing moment I had to know something else.

"How long?" I asked quietly stepping closer to him. Dan swallowed still looking to me like I was best thing he had seen yet up here. I had to at least mentally admit somehow the feeling was mutual.

"A long time, they said I'd know when you'd get here. I had no idea what you sounded like, looked like, felt like, nothin'." Yet, here you are, real, and in front of me." Dan stepped closer to me as I reached up then cradling his literal angelic face. I smiled a little wider breathing normal like this was meant to be a certain thing. My instincts all relaxed in further acceptance.

"So we are predetermined whom we belong with?" I asked tilting my head watching him nod slowly.

"If it's supposed to be a thing, yeah. Like have you ever heard of soul mates?" Dan asked gently feel me stroke his cheeks while we spoke. I nodded that time not really needing to verbalize my answer. "Well those whom have one, even if they wait forever, eventually will meet them. I guess, well, I finally got my chance." Dan glowed with warmth, love, and honesty. I felt my own eyes get a little misty with joy as he brought his long arms around me to hold me closer to him. I gently relocated to rest my hands on his chest as well as my head tucking under his chin.

"We both got our chance." I whispered beaming helplessly. Dan kissed the top of my head with a chuckle.

"We did, and we do, and we will." Dan recited it poetically. I hummed listening to his soft heartbeat that was soothing, but yet with nothing to sooth really being relaxed as I ever will be, I had to then compare it to just a nice, quiet, song. It was its own drumming that was a slow pace becoming familiar to my ears.

"I thought you said something about choosing your person though?" I asked eventually leaning back to look to him. Dan smiled brushing my hair back before explaining.

"When you have a soul mate, you fit perfect with them for eternity. Those who do not have one, either wait, or they choose someone else whom doesn't either. We got lucky though." Dan hugged me back to him tighter letting his head rest on top of mine. His curls I felt drape around me when they settled. "I hope this isn't weird." Dan spoke into my hair. I oddly had to say it wasn't. Though it explained a ton of reasons why I never could find someone in the time I spent alive.

"Nope. Not after you've explained it, I understand this. It's actually nice. Not that I could fear being along up here, but having someone is it's own personal heaven." I snuggled into his chest as I finished my answer. Dan kissed my hair again while brushing through it softly.

"You're my own personal heaven." Dan whispered to me swaying a little bit. I couldn't help, but feel myself heat up over it. Out of the vast forever to discover for me, right here was where I wanted to be. With this doofy-man of an angel, in this paradise created for us. I was finally home.


End file.
